Funds are being requested for the purchase of a Zeiss electron microscope and Balzers high vacuum evaporator. The instruments will form the core of an electron microscope facility for the Department of Anatomy. The investigators who will share the facilities are involved in the following research areas: 1) Ultrastructural analysis of ciliogenesis and ciliary activity in mammalian cells; 2) Hormones and neuronal development; 3) Electron microscopic cytochemical localization of adenylate cyclase activity in the caudate nucleus; 4) Evolution of cytotoxicity; 5) Differentiation antigens of the glial cell surface; 6) Fine structural analysis of cutaneous nociceptor endings and the role of neuropeptides in skin inflammation induced by environmental irritants; and 7) Morphological studies of neuronal adaptations supporting learned motor performance. This list is representative of the areas of research which will benefit by the instruments being requested. In addition, other colleagues, working in allied areas of the nervous system and cell biology, will benefit from the availability of this state-of-the-art equipment.